deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
RoboCop
Robocop is the main character of the series of the same name. He appears in the 31st episode of Death Battle, Terminator VS RoboCop. History Once a human police officer with a loving family, Officer Alex Murphy's life changed forever during a routine mission in the streets of Detroit. Horrifically gunned down in a drug bust, Murphy would have died had he not been taken in by mega corporation Omni Consumer Products, who converted his corpse into a cybernetic law enforcement officer known as Robocop. Cleaning up crime in Detroit within days, Robocop still struggles to the day to regain his humanity while upholding the law. Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *'Auto-9 Pistol': **50 rounds magazine **Standard 3 round bursts *'Tactical Ordnance': **Triggered sticky grenades **10 charge level **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *'Flight Pack': **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *'Weapon Arm': **Calico M950A machine gun: 100 rounds magazine, 274m/900ft max range **Flamethrower: 46m/150ft max range **Smart bomb: Anti-tank weapon, missile property *'Cobra Assault Cannon': 40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip for collecting data **Works as both USB flash drive and switchblade *Rambolt on each legs to anchor him to stop speeding cars *Armor: **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems **Calculates the bullet trajectory **Can catch and shoot bullets out of thin air *Voice stress analyzer *Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Survived a bazooka fire *Survived plasma shots *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Killed a plant monster from the inside *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously. Click here for the proof: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Afr0xwde0Aw Weaknesses *Battery can only last up to 24 hours without charging *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Mechanical heart vulnerable to impacts *Possesses some vulnerable human programming Death Battle Quotes *''"Freeze creep, you are under arrest. Come quietly or there will be... trouble."'' (first encountering the Terminator) *''"You are coming with me. Alive... or dead."'' (before the fight begins) *''"Take that criminal s- augh!"'' (hitting Terminator before being knocked back) *''"Good news scum. You are no longer under arrest..."'' aiming his Cobra Assault Cannon while riding his jetpack) *''"Do you plan on hiding forever?"'' (searching for the Terminator) *''"Your move''." (as the Terminator jumps at him) *''"Property damage, resisting arrest, assaulting an officer. Murder. Your hot-streak ends here." (while using his flamethrower) *"You have the right to remain silent"'' (after Terminator swears off at him) *''"I suggest you exercise it."'' - (about to shoot Terminator with an anti-tank missile) *''"Checkmate."'' (after attaching the Ordinance grenade to the Terminator) *''"What are you doing? This fight is over."'' (holding the top half of the Terminator) *''"Hydrogen fuel cells... ruptured."'' (noticing the Terminator's hydrogen fuel cells ruptured) Trivia *Robocop, along with Lion-O, were voiced by Xander Mobus. *Robocop, along with his opponent, were the first cyborgs on Death Battle. Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Death Battle Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie Combatants Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Heroes/Heroines